


In Good Times and in Bad

by missauburnleaf



Series: Marriage Vows [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apples, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fígrid February, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Slowly but surely the trees turned from green to gold and the early morning air carried a wisp of frost."On a beautiful autumn day, Fíli and Sigrid decide to have a picnic. Kíli and Tauriel accompany them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for "Fígrid February". Enjoy!

Slowly but surely the trees turned from green to gold and the early morning air carried a wisp of frost.

It was on one of those bright and sunny autumn days that the crown prince of Erebor and his very pregnant wife decided to take a day off from their royal duties and have a picnic outside the mountain to enjoy the sun's last warming rays of the year. Of course, they weren't alone because as soon as the crown prince's brother found out about what they had planned, he insisted on accompanying them for protection and since it was better to be safe than sorry, he also enlisted his betrothed for the job.

So, two dwarves, a human and an elf were finally setting out from the mountain on two ponies (for the dwarves) and two horses (for the human and the elf), carrying a huge picnic basket, filled with lots of delicacies and different beverages, crockery, a large chequered blanket and several cushions.

"You know, Fee, you should have told me about your plans right from the start. Would have saved everyone involved a lot of trouble," Kíli whispered to his brother while riding beside him.

Fíli groaned. "You know, Kee, maybe I've tried to avoid having you tagging along. Wanted to spend the day with my wife, not you," he answered.

"Ouch! That hurt, Fee. You are my brother, we used to do almost everything together. And since your marriage to Sigrid you are shutting me out," he complained.

Fíli sighed. "I'm not shutting you out, Kee. It's just that my priorities have changed. She is my wife, you know, and she is also carrying my child. I'm sorry that you feel left out, but Sigrid and her well-being are my top priorities at the moment," he explained.

Kíli snorted. "Yeah, sure, so much to your not shutting me out!"

Pouting, Kíli led his pony away from his brother, catching up with his betrothed instead.

Fíli sighed again. But before he could think about Kíli's odd behaviour, someone else was riding beside him.

"Thank you, love, for this wonderful day!"

It was Sigrid. Fíli couldn't help but smile as soon as he looked at his beautiful wife. He thought that it was true what people said, pregnant women seemed to glow, and this was especially true for Sigrid.

"You're welcome," he answered, "I thought we should take advantage of the gorgeous weather because soon enough the first autumn storms will sweep over the lands, robbing the trees of their leaves, bringing nothing but rain and fog and coldness with them," he predicted.

Sigrid frowned.

"That doesn't sound nice. Yet there are still Samhain and Durin's Day and Yuletide to look forward to," Sigrid explained, presenting him with a teasing smile.

Fíli nodded. "You are right, ghivashel, there is still a lot to look forward to... like the birth of our little one," he confirmed. Sigrid was about seven months pregnant now which meant that their child would be born in two or three months, depending on whether he or she needed nine months to grow like it was typical for humans or ten months like all dwarf babies.

"Oh yes, the birth," Sigrid mumbled with a sad smile.

Fíli frowned. "What's wrong, Sig? Are you not eager to welcome a little you-and-me into this world?" he wanted to know.

She bit her lower lip before answering. "It's not that... I'm scared of the birthing process. So much could go wrong! The baby could die or I could die or both of us could die," she elaborated.

Fíli felt his heart sink. Maybe he had been too naive about the whole situation. Of course, she was worried after losing her mother at a very young age due to complications in childbirth.

"Ach, Sigrid, I didn't know that this is bothering you so much... Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, reaching out a hand, touching her arm with his fingertips.

Immediately she looked at him. "You were so happy about this pregnancy, I didn't want to dampen your enthusiasm," she admitted.

Fíli would have loved to take her into his arms, but the fact that they were on horseback (or rather on ponyback, in his case) prevented him from it. He would make it up to her, though. As soon as they found the perfect spot for their picnic, he would make sure that she got everything she needed to be comfortable. And when they were back home, he would try to spend more time with her, keeping her company, reducing his duties as crown prince to a minimum. He was sure that his uncle would understand.

They passed a small orchard and suddenly Sigrid halted her horse. "I like it here," she explained.

Fíli nodded. It was certainly a nice spot for a picnic, next to the River Running, southeast of the mountain.

"Alright," he agreed, halting his pony as well, before calling out to his brother, telling him that they would be having their picnic now, among the trees.

Kíli, who was currently guiding his pony back on the street to catch up with his brother, frowned. "Are you sure?"

Fíli was irritated. Why was Kíli questioning his decision? "Of course I'm sure. Why else would I have said that?" he shot back.

Kíli shrugged. "You just surprised me, brother, them being apple trees and all," he said.

Fíli turned pale. Maybe he should have taken a better look at the trees before granting Sigrid her wish. But there was nothing he could do about it now. And to some extent, it was his fault. He had never told his wife about his dislike for apples since that accursed barrel ride on the forest river when they had escaped Thranduil's dungeons.

"You didn't know, did you," Kíli whispered to him before dismounting his pony, leading her towards the orchard like Sigrid. Fíli sighed and followed his example when Tauriel also arrived at the orchard.

"What's wrong, Fíli? Are you unwell?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Fíli shook his head. "No, I'm alright, come on, let's join the others before Kíli and Sigrid finish everything off without us," he tried to joke, but it seemed as if Tauriel was looking behind his facade. He could still feel her eyes on his back while entering the orchard. It made him angry for some reason. Didn't she have her hands already full with looking after Kíli? He certainly didn't need to be looked after!

But as soon as he reached the middle of the orchard, his anger vanished. Kíli and Sigrid had already spread out the blanket on the meadow amidst the apple trees, opened the picnic basket and started to put the food Bombur had packed for them on display. It was almost perfect - if it weren't for the faint smell of apples coming from the windfalls lying around on the ground. But Fíli tried to ignore it.

"Love, we need the dishes, cups, and cutlery from your saddle bag," Sigrid turned towards him.

Fíli nodded. "Yeah, sure!" He started to unpack and distribute the crockery while Tauriel placed the cushions on the blanket before taking care of the horses and ponies.

When everything was ready, Fíli helped his wife with sitting down on the blanket, providing her with an extra cushion by passing his own on to her.

Then they started eating and drinking. The food was excellent, as was expected, and the same could also be said about the mead they had brought along. Unfortunately, Sigrid couldn't drink it due to her pregnancy, but for this reason Bombur had also packed a flask of berry juice. Fíli thought that this was bliss, lying here in an orchard (although he would have preferred those trees not being apple trees), eating the best food he ever tasted and drinking the most delicious mead (he might even have drunk a little bit too much and became sleepy).

Actually he had planned on taking out his pipe after finishing his meal but then he felt even too lazy for that and decided to just lie back and close his eyes for a moment, lulled into slumber by the familiar voices of his brother, his brother's betrothed and his own wife...

But suddenly it wasn't the smell of rotting apples that invaded his nostrils. It was the smell of blood and urine and snow. Beneath his back he could no longer feel the thick though scratchy blanket but something cold and slightly wet. Also, the sounds had changed. He couldn't hear the voices of his family members anymore but the sounds of battle. Fíli immediately knew where he was: On Ravenhill after Azog hat pierced his lung and dropped him down because breathing was difficult and painful due to his injury and his head and back hurt from the impact. At least he had made sure that Kíli was safe because he had sent him away. And after his warning he knew that his uncle would make sure to take his little brother as far away as possible from this accursed place; Kíli had always been his uncle's favourite.

Fíli knew that his death was approaching; his senses were numbing. It was almost like falling asleep though this time he wouldn't wake up to face a new day full of challenges and adventure. At least he would be reunited with his adad! Then everything went black...

"Fíli? Fíli, wake up, love!"

Fíli knew this voice. It was Sigrid's. But what was she doing here on Ravenhill? And why was he no longer cold and in pain?

"Fíli!" Someone else was shaking him now. Kíli. Fíli's stomach clenched. He had hoped that Kíli was far away from this place by now. Why didn't his idiot of a brother run when he had the opportunity?

Then he felt a cool hand on his cheek, could smell green things and sunshine and wild honey, a lilting voice said something in a language he couldn't understand. Definitely Tauriel.

"Wake up, Fíli, it's just a dream, you are safe. The battle is over," Tauriel whispered, this time in Westron.

Immediately, Fíli opened his eyes, staring into the worried faces of his wife, his brother and his brother's betrothed. The sun was shining and a soft wind was rustling the green-golden leaves of the apple trees surrounding them.

He wasn't on Ravenhill. He was in an orchard, enjoying a day out. His injuries had long healed and turned into battle scars, he was married to his One and they were expecting their first child. His life was perfect. But still, he had the feeling that a part of him was still there on Ravenhill.

Fíli struggled into a sitting position, brushing his tousled blond curls from his sweaty forehead, smiling apologetically at the others. "Sorry, dozed off," he offered.

Their facial expressions were hilarious: Kíli frowned, Sigrid scowled and Tauriel looked amused.

"Dozed off? Fee, you were twitching and mumbling in your sleep. I thought you had a seizure or something," Kíli said.

"You really had us worried there, love," Sigrid added.

Fíli cleared his throat. He couldn't tell them that he had been reliving those moments on Ravenhill when he had thought that he would die then and there. It would only increase their worry.

"Just a nightmare," he answered, shrugging.

Then he looked at the sky. According to the position of the sun, it was already afternoon; they should go back to the mountain. Maybe he had slept longer than he had initially thought.

"You know what? Let's pack everything together and head back home, we can still play some card games in our rooms, drinking some tea. It's getting late," he suggested, getting up to his feet, starting to place the leftovers into the picnic basket. The others exchanged some glances but followed his example.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
